Dewatering presses disclosed in the German Patent (DE 31 35 651) and including the return means for the lath grate band as well as the return means for the sealing band are mounted on or within a press frame. Furthermore, a means is provided for cleaning of the lath grate band. As a result, the lath grate band and the sealing band can be detached from one another outside press platens. In such the structure the cleaning means operates in the clear space and is usually designed as spray nozzles or the like. The sealing band can also be cleaned in this manner.
For the mesh band, separate cleaning means are provided along the band's recirculating path. The structure has been proven to be successful. However, the apparatus also requires an additional means for cleaning the lath grate band or the sealing band which are part of the dewatering platen press. The use of such additional means for cleaning is not economical.